


Tom & Lily:  Ocean Breeze

by sweethiddleslaugh



Series: Tom & Lily [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fellatio, Tom & Lily - Freeform, actor!tom, masturabtion, saucy!lily, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh





	Tom & Lily:  Ocean Breeze

Tom & Lily: Ocean Breeze

Character: Tom Hiddleston / actor!tom / Tom & Lily

Genre: Smut

Rating: Mature / 18+

Plot: Tom and Lily are wrapping up their vacation and enjoying every minute of it.

___________

Tom and I have spent almost three weeks together on an insanely beautiful island. Just the two of us in a small cottage over the ocean, relaxing, reacquainting ourselves with one another...and fucking like bunnies. We've got just a few days left before returning to the real world. I wake up to find myself alone in bed. Naked and alone. I hear Tom moving around in the kitchen and smell coffee brewing. 

By the time I'm finished in the bathroom, I find Tom has settled himself on the deck with his coffee. He is as nude as I am. The way he sits, legs spread wide like a whore, is much more entertaining when he's naked. We've been naked almost the entire time we've been here. I've loved it. I watch him from the door way for a moment, enjoying the ocean breeze on my skin. 

"Good morning, love" he smiles up at me as I approach. I say nothing but drop to my knees between his legs. He watches me curiously, but doesn't say a word. I run my hands up his thighs and watch his cock stir. It's large, even in this state. I bite the inside of his left thigh and hear him hiss, but when my eyes find his, I find him smiling. 

I cup his balls in my hand and give them a gentle squeeze and tug. Blood rushes to engorge his cock as I flick my tongue over the tip. He sets his coffee on the table next to his chair and leans back. "Have your way with me. I am unable to offer up any resistance" he chuckles. 

I sit back on my heels and gently stroke his cock with my hands. "I love your cock, Tom. I love the feel of it in my hands, my mouth, my pussy. I love the taste of it on my tongue. Before you, I was never a fan of fellatio, but the moment your cock touched my lips, I was reformed" I snicker. He gasps as I lean down and circle his tip with my tongue. "Fuck, Lily. You still surprise me, even after all these years" he laughs. I give him a quick suck before popping him from my mouth. "Are you surprised at my honesty, my frankness or my love of your cock?" I ask while I stroke him firmly. "The first two. I'm well aware of your love of my cock" he smiles reaching down to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. 

I want this to last, so I distract him with more conversation. "Tom, tell me one of your sexual fantasies that I don't know about" I prompt and resume gently sucking the head of his cock. "Christ, L-lil, you know all of it" he stammers as I tug again on his balls, just a little bitty tug. Again, I release him from my lips with a loud pop, "No, there's got to be something that I'm not aware of." He chuckles, "Alright, but you can't be angry with me for this. I want to fuck you while people watch." I squeeze his cock a bit more tightly as I stroke him, "Why would that make me angry? You've already fucked me in front of an entire bar full of people not to mention the fact that we brought another woman into our bed." I remind him. "No, I mean that I see us fucking in front of a crowd of people. They see it. All of it. None of the 'we might get caught' stuff. We are fucking openly in front of them" he clarifies. "Describe it to me" I ask.

I take him back into my mouth a little more deeply this time. "Really? Must I?" he whines. "Mmhmm" I reply, mouth full. "Alright, but I get to hear one of your fantasies, in great detail. Deal?" he offers. "Mmhmm" I reply, mouth still full. 

I take another inch of him into my mouth. "I don't think of it often, but when I do, we are at a party with friends. We all have a lot to drink. When it's only us and our closest friends left, you're curled up in my lap and I slip my hand up your dress and into your knickers." I reach down and to touch myself. I'm soaking wet. "We start out discreetly, but we're soon found out. Maybe somebody calls us out on it openly, maybe somebody just watches, but we're discovered." I moan as I dip two fingers inside. "Oh fuck, are you fucking yourself?" he asks. "Mmhmm" I reply. "Shit, that's hot. Ok, um, and then, fuck I love when you take me into your throat! Ok, uhhh, right, we're discovered and but that only spurs us on. Maybe some of our friends start kissing and touching. All I know is at some point you wind up on my lap in just your panties while I suck on your nipples." I come up for air, "Shit, THAT is hot. You know how sensitive my nipples are." 

I dip my head down to resume my work on his cock. "I feel like maybe the others are playing with each other, but nobody is showing any skin. Only we are." I move my fingers to my clit and circle it lightly. "You come on my fingers this way before you turn around to face the room. You want everyone to see you, to see all of you." I moan around his cock as my fingering increases in spead. "You pull your panties to the side and sink down onto my cock." 

I let his cock fall from my lips. It's dripping with my saliva as I catch my breath. I fist him tightly and pump his cock. "Tom, I'm going to come soon. You're making me so hot" I confess. "I love watching you orgasm" he tells me. "Back to it. I want to hear the rest" I order as I stroke him with more zeal. I feel his legs shake a bit. He won't last much longer. 

"Right, back to it then. Well, I think you like the attention because you bounce on my cock hard and fast until you orgasm in front of everyong, to round of applause." I take him back into my mouth and work him into my throat. "Fuck! That's fucking incredible darling. Uh, you, um, then I think you crawl onto our hand and knees on the floor and demand that I fuck you that way." I can feel my orgasm building. "Maybe now the others have loosened up and there are hand jobs and such happening. You turn into an animal the moment my cock presses into you. I've got to push your head to the carpet to keep you still." I pull him from my throat, "Fuck, Tom. Keep talking. I'm so close!" 

Again I fist him tightly and stroke him with all my might, matching it to the speed at which I'm rubbing my clit. "Shit! That's a tight grip. Uhhh, I take you hard and fast. No mercy. You beg me to fuck you harder and it isn't until I'm slamming you into the carpet that you resort to grunts and moans. I maybe yank your hair back to pull up onto your knees. I want everyone to watch your tits bounce." Suddenly my orgasm crashes through me. I hold Tom's cock tightly as I ride it out with my own hand. "Your orgasms are majestic, my love" Tom says in awe. 

I settle down a bit and lift my fingers to his mouth. He sucks them clean. "Finish it while I finish you. I want you to come all over my tits, baby" I command. I suck him into my mouth and into my throat. "Baby, I'm going to fuck your throat" he growls. I answer by placing my hands on his legs and letting him take over. "FUCK! Shit. Ok. I hold you in that position while everyone watches your pussy swallow up my cock. I don't stop until I spill myself inside you." He fucks himself into my throat then suddenly pulls out. I grab him in my hands and pump him twice before he explodes all over my chest. I squeeze it all out of him. 

"Every man should have a wife as sexy as you" he pants. I look down at myself. I'm covered in his semen. It's dripping from my nipples. "Wow. That was a big load, baby. I'm glad you shared that fantasy with me. It was hot" I laugh and wiggle my eyebrows. "I stand up and walk to the edge of the deck and dive in to rinse myself clean. "Come on in! The water's great!" I shout. "Darling, I cannot yet feel my legs. You've sucked out all of my mojo!" he calls back. "I told you! I love your cock!" I shout back!

__________


End file.
